The Queen's Amusement
by DIRKDRAWMESMuT
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are sent a bottle of a strange blue liquid, with the order of disposing of it safely by Her Majesty.  But what happens when the bottle is broken?


I know I should be working on my DGM multi-chapter, but I ended up getting writer's block for that and got inspired to create a different story.

Slight CielxElizabeth and very, very slight SebastianxCiel.

Have fun reading!

* * *

There was a soft rap on Ciel's office door; Ciel lifted his head up from his papers and turned his chair slightly so that he was somewhat facing the entrance. 'Come in.' he called out.

His butler, Sebastian entered while carrying a small envelope in one hand and a thin glass bottle of what seemed to be a transparent blue liquid in the other. The envelope was tan-coloured and closed up with the seal of the royal family, which obviously meant it was from Her majesty, the queen. Sebastian gingerly placed the bottle near the desk's edge.

'There is a letter from the queen for you.' he stated. He reached into his tailcoat and pulled out a letter opener, and slashed the top edge of the envelope open. His gloved hand reached in and pulled out the parchment, handing it to his master afterwards. Ciel quickly scanned the letter, with an expression that clearly said "what does she want _this_ time?" He rested his head in his free hand tiredly.

'This bottle came with her letter, right?' Ciel assumed, quickly averting his eyes to aforesaid item.

Sebastian nodded in response. 'That is correct.'

After a few more seconds of silence, Ciel put the letter down and picked up the bottle, examining it like it was something he'd never seen before. Well, really, he had never seen something like this before. 'She says this bottle of… stuff needs to be disposed of, but she can't find a way to rid of it safely. So now she's pushing the duty onto us.'

'If I may ask, young master, did Her majesty specify as to why it needs to be disposed of or why it is so difficult do so?'

'See for yourself.' Ciel handed his butler the parchment as he continued to stare at the bottle curiously. Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he read the contents of the message.

'_"Dear Ciel: Our family's doctor had developed this in hopes of trying to find a vaccine for the recent disease pandemic. He had kept some samples in his office one night, but one of the bottles fell and broke. Upon breaking, the liquid in the bottle turned into a gas after only a few seconds of exposure to air. He had inhaled some of the gas; the effects were not permanent or fatal, but they more or less… disturbing. We have tried everything we could think of to dispose of the samples safely, but our efforts were in vain. I have sent a bottle of the aforementioned liquid to you with this letter; I'm hoping that you will be able to succeed in ridding of this substance where we have failed. Love, Victoria."_'

'Ridiculous.' Ciel placed the bottle rather aggressively back on the desk and sighed. 'How should we know how to rid of it if they've already tried?'

'I suppose you will want me to find a way for you?' Sebastian presumed, grinning to some extent.

'Don't bother.' Ciel stood up with the bottle in his hand once more, and stretched his arms out. He relaxed his shoulders afterwards. 'If she says that they've tried everything, then they've tried everything.'

'Young master?'

Ciel walked around his desk and approached the demon. 'And if that's so, then they're only sending this to so I can hold onto it. In other words, use me as a storage hold.' he said.

As Ciel made his way towards the door, he suddenly felt his foot catch onto something. He stumbled forwards, and bottle went flying out of his hands and towards the wall.

KREESH!

'Young master!' Sebastian jogged over to Ciel, who was picking himself up from the floor. 'Really young master, you mustn't start tripping over your own two feet now.' Sebastian reached to grab Ciel's small hands in order to help him up.

'Shut up.' Ciel swatted Sebastian's hands away irritably. He glanced at the blue-stained wall, but the blue began to vanish as a gas formed from it. He quickly remembered what the letter said about the gas, but gasped in surprise when a white handkerchief muffled his mouth and nose. He looked up at Sebastian, who just smiled.

'Idiot!' said Ciel, his voice barely audible due to the cloth covering his face. 'You're gonna breath the stuff in too!'

'Rather it be me than you, young master. I do have to protect you no matter what.' the butler reminded him. 'Besides, it probably won't affect me since I'm a demon.'

'Let's just leave this room.' Ciel stood up with Sebastian, darting out the door and closing it behind them. He figured that the gas would dissipate or get filtered out by the air vent in the room if they waited long enough. Then he felt a dizzy spell strike him out of the blue.

Sebastian noticed his young master teetering somewhat, and held his shoulders to support him. 'Are you well, young master?' he wondered.

'I'm fine. Anyways, since the study needs to air out for a bit, we'll have to move on to the next item on the schedule.'

'Right then. You have your violin lesson next. If you'll follow me, please, young master.'

Sebastian gestured him to come with him to the studio, which he did. Upon entering, the marble on the floor glistened brightly from the incoming sunlight; it was almost blinding. Ciel waited patiently as Sebastian set up the room in order to begin the lesson. He started to feel strangely dizzy again, but managed to shrug it off after a few seconds.

The harmonious sounds of two violins filled the air, and could even be heard in some rooms downstairs. Ciel reckoned that if any of his idiotic servants were downstairs hearing this, they would probably be dancing instead of doing their job. The harmony began to fade into the playing of just one violin. Then the one violin stopped playing instantly; Sebastian turned to his young master, who was clutching his chest like he was in pain.

'Are you sure that you're feeling alright, young master?' Sebastian asked; sounding a bit more concerned this time.

'Yes, I'm fine, moron.' Ciel scowled, putting his violin back on its stand. 'I just have this… burning sensation in my chest. Like a muscle ache or something.'

'Shall I call the doctor?'

'No, no.' Ciel moved towards the door, grasping the handle firmly. 'But I would like to end the lesson here and go to bed.'

Sebastian flipped open his pocket watch. 'It's only half past 5, young master. And you haven't had your supper yet. Perhaps you should try eating something first.'

'I'm not hungry, Sebastian.' Ciel replied, looking back at him. 'Just help me get ready for bed.'

Sebastian paused, and then placed a hand over his chest, gracefully kneeling down on one leg with a lustful-like smile spread across his face.

'Yes, my lord.'

* * *

Ciel's eyes flit open the next morning. Wait, he woke up without Sebastian coming in to wake him up for him? This was certainly odd, if also a bit negligent on his butler's part. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. A tuft of long hair fell in front of his shoulders. Hair that was the same colour as his. He got off his bed with haste and looked in the mirror. For some ludicrous reason, his hair had grown by almost 2 feet overnight.

He stared at himself in horror. Either someone decided to put his old wig on him overnight as a way to freak him out the next morning, or he had some sort of growth spurt with his hair. He tugged at the hair; it was his own all right, as he felt a shooting pain in his head the second he pulled at it. Then he noticed his chest.

His chest had grown out somewhat; not so much as to be noticed instantly, but could be seen.

'Is this some kind of-'

Ciel stopped mid-sentence and immediately cupped his hands over his mouth. Why was his voice so high-pitched now, almost like Elizabeth's? This must be a dream, Ciel thought. It had to be. He decided to pinch himself, completely forgetting that he had already felt pain when he pulled his hair.

'Ow!'

Is this actually happening? Did he actually change genders during the night? Well, there was only _one_ thing left to fully prove that he was now a girl. He hesitantly looked down his pants.

An ear-piercing scream passed his lips.

The sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard throughout the house; it was Bard who kicked the door open, armed with an absurdly large gun. Finny followed him in after.

'Huh? Who are you?' Bard wondered, lowering the gun a little.

'It's me, idiot!' yelled Ciel, clenching his fists.

Both servants were now looking strangely confused. '… Young master?' Finny uttered, blinking once. 'What happened to you?'

'I don't know…' Ciel began to play with his long hair nervously. 'But I think I've changed genders…'

Their eyes flared open in shock. 'Changed genders? How?' Bard put the gun down on the floor and the two servants approached their master cautiously.

Ciel thought about it for a moment, and quickly remembered yesterday's incident with the gas. 'The gas!'

'Gas?'

'Yesterday the queen sent me a bottle of… stuff. She claimed that it would turn into a vapour or something if it were exposed to air. Their doctor apparently breathed in some of the gas and something weird happened to him.'

'This is probably what happened to him…' Finny guessed.

'Most likely. So yesterday when we were taking the stuff downstairs, there was an… incident, and it was spilled everywhere before it evaporated and filled the room. I suppose we inhaled some of it…'

'We?' Bard pointed out.

'Sebastian was with me, obviously.'

The whole room fell dead silent.

* * *

'Sebastian!'

The three rushed through the corridors towards Sebastian's room; Ciel was being carried by Finny. He was put down when they finally got to Sebastian's room. Bard knocked on the door loudly, yelling for Sebastian to open it. A note crept out from under the door. Bard picked it up and handed it to Ciel.

_"Please do not enter."_

Ciel sighed and tossed the note over his shoulder. 'Sebastian! Open this door right now! We know you're in there!' he shouted. No response. Ciel's eyebrows furrowed inwards. 'Sebastian Michaelis! I order you to let me in this instant!'

A pause. Another note was slipped under the door once more. Ciel picked it up this time.

_"Only young master may come in."_

'Well, you heard the man, young master.' Bard laughed. 'Let's go, Finny.'

'Okay.' The two of them left to go back downstairs. Sebastian opened the door enough so that Ciel could come in, but remained out of sight behind it. Ciel barged in and quickly closed the door behind him. Instead of Sebastian, it was an adult woman who seemed to resemble him greatly.

'I told you so. And your theory was wrong, to top it off.' Ciel huffed.

Sebastian's black hair had grown much longer, and his chest was much larger. Larger than Ciel's, in fact. His facial features had also adjusted to look more feminine.

'It seems we've gotten ourselves into quite the predicament, young mistress.' His voice was also more high-pitched, but it still sounded smooth, like velvet.

Ciel's eyes flashed at him. 'Don't call me "young mistress"! I am not a woman!'

'Well, in our current physical state…'

'Oh, shut up!' Ciel stomped over to Sebastian's bed and sat at the edge, covering his face with his hands. 'This is so humiliating.'

'May I remind you, young master, that the letter did say the effects of the vapour were only temporary?'

'Yes, I remember that. But we just don't know how long this is going to last. If this goes on all week, then I'll surely be made a fool of by the city.' Ciel frowned. He turned to the demon. 'Postpone all of my outside appointments for today to next week, Sebastian. I refuse to face anyone from outside of the mansion looking like this.'

Instead of his usual bow, Sebastian curtsied. 'Yes, my lady.'

'Don't push it. Now help me get ready for the day ahead.'

'Ah, but young master, I don't have anything appropriate that I can wear. My clothes no longer fit due to…' He coughed nervously. '… My assets.'

'Oh for Christ's sake, Sebastian.' Ciel groaned. 'Is that the reason why you didn't come to wake me?'

'I'm afraid so.'

'Just borrow one of Mei-rin's outfits for today. Also, since she's ill today and you're not a man right now, you'll have to act as a maid until we turn back to normal.'

'Understood.'

Conveniently enough, the servants' rooms were placed nearby each other, so it only took a minute or so to get to Mei-rin's room. Ciel knocked on her door. 'Coming!' she said groggily from the other side. Some stumbling could be heard right after, and she opened the door.

'Good heavens, young master! What happened to you?' Mei-rin lifted her glasses up, like she was making sure she was seeing things correctly.

'It's a long story.' he replied irritably. 'But in any case, we need to borrow one of your outfits for today. And don't ask any questions why.'

She stared at him in aghast, but nodded and went back into her room. Mei-rin came back out with her maid outfit and gave it to Ciel. He thanked her and made his way back to Sebastian's room. After knocking, the door opened a crack and Ciel poked the outfit through. It was yanked out of his hand and the door was shut, almost catching his small fingers.

'Hey! You almost crushed my hand!'

'Terribly sorry, young master. But please understand that I do not want to waste any more time with this; we are already behind schedule with your tasks that must be done in the mansion.'

'Alright, alright.' Ciel groaned, leaning against the wall. It took Sebastian no longer than 10 minutes to get into the dress. He stepped out, having a bit of trouble balancing with the high heels on. Sebastian frowned in frustration.

'It amazes me how women can wear such… difficult shoes.' Sebastian muttered loudly, standing up straight.

Ciel rolled his eyes. 'Let's just go.'

They hastily returned to Ciel's bedroom and shut the door. Sebastian glanced at Ciel for a split second, and got an idea.

'Young master, I think we may be able to pass you off as a male if we just make some _adjustments_.'

'And how, pray tell, do you plan to do that?'

'Well for starters,' Sebastian bunched up Ciel's long hair on top of his head. 'We can tie your hair up into a bun and hide it under a hat of yours.'

Ciel pulled off his shirt. 'That may work.' he agreed, throwing the article of clothing aside.

'Ah, young master, you should remember that women cannot have their chests in plain view like that. It's considered obscene.'

Sebastian giggled as Ciel's face turned red with embarrassment, and he covered himself up with the shirt. 'And then we need to do something to conceal your chest.' he added. Then he had a look of realization. 'Actually, that may not be a problem in your case.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I wouldn't worry about it, young master.' Thanks for not answering my question, thought Ciel. Sebastian grabbed a hair tie and bunched Ciel's hair up once more with it, leaving only his bangs down. The rest of his day clothes were put on afterwards, though Ciel felt it was a little tight around his chest. Sebastian finished doing up the last button and stood up, allowing Ciel to see himself in the mirror. He looked like his normal self, for the most part.

'This better work, Sebastian.' said Ciel.

'I'm quite certain it will. The only thing you'll have to do is lower your voice slightly.' his butler replied. 'Now then, if you could follow me to the dining hall, and I will have your breakfast ready shortly.'

In the dining hall, Sebastian pulled out a chair for his young master. Ciel sat on it, and pushed himself in. Sebastian left quickly for the kitchen to see how Bard was doing. And of course, it looked like a disaster area. Sebastian glared at the said cook, who was currently roasting some ham with a flamethrower. Bard noted Sebastian at the door and stopped, but seemed to barely recognize him.

'Are you… _Sebastian?_' he exclaimed.

Sebastian exhaled deeply, ignoring his exclamation. 'And once again you've failed to use the correct culinary tools, Bardroy.'

Bard dropped the flamethrower in shock while Sebastian got an apron on and began preparing some food. He started to sputter complete nonsense, pointing at him like he was an alien. Sebastian briefly averted his gaze to Bard.

'What?' he asked, seeming rather impatient.

'You were affected by that gas too?'

'So you heard about the gas did you? Yes, young master unexpectedly lost his footing and tripped, which broke the bottle. It seems that we both inhaled some of it.' Sebastian cracked an egg; the yolk spilled out and landed in a frying pan.

'Ah, so that's what happened. I was wondering why the young master was being so vague about how this happened.'

'Well, as a noble, he won't allow his pride to be sullied; admitting to a mess-up like that would surely hurt his reputation. Now could you please grab some oranges from the storage room?'

Upon that request, Bard left, and came back with a couple of oranges, placing them beside Sebastian. He then paused for a moment, trying to get a better look at Sebastian's now-feminine face. All of the sudden, he was hit over the head with a spatula.

'If you have time to gawk, you should be working.'

'Sorry. What would you like me to do?'

'Bring me the ham you burnt.' Sebastian pointed quickly to the ham before going back to cutting the oranges.

Bard looked at him sceptically. 'But Sebastian, burnt ham won't be edible. How are we going to use it?'

'I've told you this many times before: using a flamethrower will only cook the outside of the meat. The inside should be fine.'

'Right.' Bard remembered. He picked the ham slab up and put it on another table, cutting it to find the inner part of the meat pink, unlike the black outside. He cut the inside part out and handed it to Sebastian, throwing the burnt part out after.

'Thank you.' he said. 'I have nothing left for you to do to help me at this point. But I would like you to begin cleaning up this place.'

Bad nodded and left to get a mop. Meanwhile, Sebastian cut the ham up into thin slices, added some other ingredients, fried them for a minute, and placed them on a plate with the egg and oranges. Once he was finished preparing the plate, he came back out to the dining hall, carrying it with one hand. He placed the dish in front of Ciel.

'Today I have prepared honey and brown sugar crusted black forest ham with eggs over-easy, served with some orange slices.' He took the glass jug of water and poured it into the goblet. Ciel took a bite of the ham, which he had no complaints about.

Eventually he finished the meal; Sebastian picked up the plate and cutlery and took it to the kitchen to be cleaned. He came back out and led Ciel to the study, where there were still documents from yesterday that needed to be filled out.

'Please ring if you would like anything.' Ciel nodded, and Sebastian left with a curtsy. He told himself that he needed to wash the dishes from breakfast first, and then he will have to make those calls to postpone his young master's outside appointments.

He opened the kitchen door; the place was a bit cleaner than before, but Bard was still hard at work. He came up to the sink and began filling it with soapy water. Just as Sebastian started with the first dish, he could hear his name being called in a familiar yet annoying way.

'Sebbyyy!'

Just what I needed, Sebastian thought sarcastically. Grell poked his head through the open window, then lifted himself up and sat on the windowsill.

'Hey, where's Sebby?' asked Grell, looking around frantically.

Now Sebastian was at a debate with himself. He wondered whether or not he should tell Grell that he talking to him. He thought of the possibility that Grell would back off if he lied by saying that he would remain female, seeing as he preferred men. Then again, it could possibly backfire…

Grell turned to Sebastian, unaware of his recent "change". 'Hey, you know where Sebastian is?'

'You're lookin' at him.' Bard blurted out. Sebastian's red eyes began to flare at him; the cook immediately knew that he had done the wrong thing. Bard then sunk his head into his neck and continued to clean without another word.

The shinigami looked back at him, adjusting his glasses. 'Sebby…?' Grell leaned forwards to get a better look. He grinned flirtatiously. 'Oh Sebby, you're so sexy even when you're female!' he squealed, wrapping his arms around him. 'I just wanna eat you up!'

'I'd prefer if you didn't make comments like tha-'

'But now that means I can't have your babies anymore…'

Awkward silence. You weren't able to even when I was male, so what would make this any different, Sebastian thought. Bard refrained himself from even glancing at them; he was already too disturbed by the shinigami's flamboyant manner.

Sebastian paid no heed to Grell's previous comment, and continued with the dishes. His long black hair kept falling in front of him, which irritated him more and made it harder for him to proceed with the task. He then felt something bunching his hair behind his head.

He flashed a glance behind him. 'Grell, what are you doing?' asked Sebastian.

Grell took out a black ribbon and tied Sebastian's hair up into a ponytail. 'Tying your hair back-' He stopped mid-sentence and tightened the knot on the ribbon. 'Since you seemed to be having an issue with it.'

Sebastian paused. '… Thank you.' he reluctantly replied. Grell squealed again in delight, doing a little dance now.

'He said "thank you"-to me!'

Sebastian had to ask himself why this man had to get so excited even over the smallest things. 'Don't you have work or something?'

Grell leapt up and sat on the counter near Sebastian. 'Well, I was collecting souls, but my next client isn't going to die for another hour, and the mansion just happened to be nearby-'

'In other words: you're playing hooky.' Sebastian finished.

'You know me so well, Sebby!' he chimed, clapping his hands together. 'Now I must ask; what happened that made you change sexes?'

'It's a long story.' Sebastian picked up the last dish and dried it with a cloth. '… Hopefully I won't be like this for too long.'

'Aww, does being a woman sting your demon pride?' Grell teased. He was then hit over the head with a pan.

'Sod off.' growled Sebastian.

Grell rubbed his head, wincing at him. 'You're so mean, Sebby! Did your mother ever tell you to not hit people with glasses?'

Sebastian ignored him. He placed the last dish in the cupboard and closed it. 'I must be leaving. Young master wanted me to make some phone calls.' He turned to Bard quickly. 'Continue cleaning up in here.'

Bard nodded. 'Yes sir.'

'Hey, Sebby!' the shinigami whined as Sebastian headed for the door. 'You're leaving me all alone?'

Sebastian quickly closed the door behind him. Grell crossed his arms and huffed with a pout before leaving through the window. With the two of them gone, Bard couldn't help but feel relieved.

* * *

Just as Sebastian finished the last of the calls, the ringing of a tiny bell could be heard. He stared up at the board of bells to find the one labelled "Study" ringing. Sebastian made his way there as fast as he could, though it was difficult with the heels he was wearing. He swung open the study door; Ciel swivelled the chair to face him.

'I want you to bring me something sweet. Looking through all these papers is tiring me.'

Sebastian shook his head. 'I'm afraid I can't do that, young master. Lunch is going to be made soon. You'll spoil your appetite.'

Ciel glowered harmlessly at his "maid". 'Just get me something small. I'm going to fall asleep if I continue on like this.'

'I still cannot do that. Eating too many sweets will make you gain weight.'

The boy rose from his seat, pounding his hands against the desk surface once. 'Are you calling me fat?' he questioned, raising his voice.

Sebastian could only giggle at him. 'How strange of you to assume that, young master. Perhaps some of that gas had gotten to your head as well.'

'What do you mean?'

'You've never shown any concern about your weight until now.'

Ciel then realized what he was saying. He thought that it was possible that the gas could affect one's thinking as well. He slumped back into his chair and sighed. 'Bloody hell.'

The faint sound of the calling of Sebastian's name could be heard, and then the thumping of heavy footsteps. The calling got louder and louder until Finny halted right at the doorway. He doubled over to catch his breath.

'Finnian?' Ciel noted. 'What's happened?'

Finny stood back up straight. 'Lady Elizabeth… she came for a visit…' he panted.

'Elizabeth?' exclaimed Ciel. Both his and Sebastian's eyes widened.

Elizabeth's voice arose in the mansion. 'Cieeelllll!'

'You should go down, young master.' Sebastian told the boy. 'You look fine. Just remember what I told you to do.'

'Right…' Ciel neatened himself as Sebastian escorted him downstairs to the entrance hall. A young girl with curly blonde hair in pigtails stood patiently at the doors. At the sight of him, Elizabeth smiled and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him playfully.

'Ciel! I missed you so much!' she squealed. 'Are you doing well?'

'Yes…' replied Ciel, trying to sound like his original self. 'How was your trip to Paris?'

'It was wonderful! Mother and I were treated really well by the people! Although they looked a bit scared sometimes when Mother said something…' Elizabeth stopped talking, noticing the slight bulge in Ciel's jacket, near the bust area. 'Ciel, are your clothes fitting well?'

Ciel swallowed nervously. Think, Ciel, he told himself. 'Yes, of course.' he said.

'They don't look like it…' Elizabeth poked at a button on his grey jacket. 'This little button here looks like it's having a hard time keeping your jacket together.'

'T-the tailor must have made a mistake with bust measurements.' he told her quickly. 'Sebastian has called her and told her about the mistake; she'll be coming in a few days to bring the correct fitting.'

'Oh, I see.' she beamed. 'Speaking of which, where is Sebastian? Or your usual maid, even?'

'Uh… th-they uh…'

Sebastian spoke up. 'Mr. Michaelis is currently running errands in town, and Mei-rin is ill at this time.' he explained. 'I am the substitute maid.'

'You look a lot like Sebastian!' she stated innocently. 'Are you related to him?'

'Er, yes. I am his twin sister.' Sebastian placed a hand on his chest and curtsied. 'I am Sebastiana Michaelis. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Elizabeth.'

'Same here! By the way, you're really pretty!' she complimented, smiling at him. He poorly attempted to hide the slight redness in his cheeks.

'I'm not worthy of your praise, Miss Middleford.' he grinned.

'Oh, don't say things like that, Sebastiana!' Elizabeth retorted, inverting her eyebrows upwards. 'I'm telling the truth, after all!'

Sebastian drew a short breath of surprise at the young lady's sincerity. He beamed brightly and gave her a short bow. 'I thank you.'

'_Ahem_.' Ciel coughed and looked up at Sebastian impatiently. 'That's enough of that, Sebastiana. Please get lunch prepared for Elizabeth-'

'Ciel! I told you to call me Lizzy!' Elizabeth interjected, pouting at the boy. Ciel sighed.

'Pardon me; please get lunch prepared for Lizzy and myself.' Ciel ordered. With a small curtsy and a twirl, Sebastian headed for the kitchen. Ciel supposed that he should lead his fiancée to the garden to wait for lunch.

'Well, Ciel, let's go outside!'

He averted his eyes to her, realizing that he was being spoken to. He nodded, and took Elizabeth's hand in his own. Her giggle sounded so bubbly and cheerful as they made their way to the garden.

Before actually going outside, Ciel stopped and opened the door leading to the garden a crack. It was quickly slammed closed afterwards. Elizabeth cocked her head, gazing at Ciel curiously. If there was one word for Ciel to describe the garden's current state, he would probably say "destroyed".

'Is there something wrong, Ciel?' she wondered.

He turned to her, faking a smile in attempt to assure her that it was all right. 'No, nothing's wrong. The garden just isn't quite set up for lunch yet.' I'm going to kill Finny, he thought after. 'Shall we do something else while we wait?'

'Oh, oh! Can we dance?'

I suppose dancing won't be too bad, Ciel told himself. 'Of course.' he replied. Elizabeth cheered in delight and dragged her fiancé back to the dining hall, where the gramophone was. She waited in the middle of the room as Ciel walked over to it, moving the needle towards the centre. He quickly jogged back to Elizabeth as music began to play throughout the room.

'I love this song!' she proclaimed. Ciel grinned as he waltzed around the room with her.

Ciel heard the kitchen door open, and glanced at Sebastian, who was coming out. He gave him a stern look, moving his eyes to the left twice towards the garden. Sebastian paused for a moment, then nodded before heading to the aforementioned place.

'What was that all about?' Elizabeth asked him.

'It's nothing, Lizzy. Shall we move on to the next song?'

* * *

The two kids were both tired after an hour of dancing. Elizabeth panted, and looked at Ciel with a cross expression.

'Ciel! Why is it taking so long to prepare for lunch?'

'Uh…' Damn it, Sebastian had better be done, he thought.

'Let's go see if it's ready!' she said before running off.

'Wait, Lizzy!' Ciel chased after her. He tried to reason with her to wait a little bit longer, but her mind was already made up. She approached the doors and swung them open with some difficulty, seeing as the doors were quite heavy. Ciel braced himself for the worst, but instead Elizabeth gasped in delight.

'Ciel, this is beautiful!' she told him, her eyes sparkling with joy.

He stared out the doors at the scenery. A marble pathway led to a beautifully set up glass table made for two, under a large rose-entwined pagoda. Along the sides of the path were tulips of yellow and red, perfectly balanced so that there wasn't more of one colour on one side. A fountain of crystal-clear water was placed just outside of the path; some small white doves could be seen flocking back and forth to it.

'Did you do all this for me, Ciel?' she asked. 'Thank you so much!'

Elizabeth gave him a small peck on the cheek and skipped to the table happily. Ciel spotted Sebastian standing near the table, pouring tea into Elizabeth's cup.

'Ah, young master, you're both just in time.' said Sebastian. 'I have prepared Alfred's orange pekoe tea.'

Ciel's mouth gaped open for a brief second before he sighed with relief and sat at the table with Elizabeth. Sebastian poured some tea into his young master's cup.

Elizabeth quickly turned back to Sebastian. 'So Sebastiana, was this all your doing? You've done such a wonderful job!' she chimed.

Sebastian placed a hand over his chest. 'Well, I am just one hell of a maid.'

The demon left for a moment to grab their lunch. Elizabeth reached over the table and held Ciel's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

'I'm so happy, Ciel.'

Sebastian came back out, carrying a plate of food in each hand. He placed one in front of each child. 'Today for lunch, we have prepared salmon filets with champagne sauce over long grain brown and white rice, served with broiled, mixed vegetables.'

'That sounds delicious!' said Lizzy. Sebastian curtsied and left the two to eat their lunch. He went back to the kitchen and glared at both the cook and the gardener as he entered. They shuddered slightly.

'I hope you both understand what trouble you have caused today.'

They glanced at each other sadly, and bowed. 'We're sorry, Sebastian.'

'Good. Finny, I want you to dispose of the dead plants we took out; Bard, clean up the kitchen.'

'Yes, sir.'

* * *

'Glad that day is over with.' said Ciel. Sebastian grinned as he began undressing the boy for bed. Ciel's hidden long hair fell out and in place as Sebastian took the hair tie out. His head felt a lot lighter now that his hair wasn't bunched up on top of his head.

Sebastian helped Ciel into his nightshirt, wrapping it around him and buttoning it up. The boy crawled into his bed, pulling the sheets over half of his body. Sebastian took off his eye patch and rings, and placed them on the end table.

Just as Sebastian stood up to leave with the candlestick in hand, a small hand tugged at his sleeve. He faced his young master.

'Stay here.' said Ciel.

Sebastian gazed at him, then smiled as he put the candlestick back on the table and sat at the bedside. Ciel had an expression of worry across his face. Sebastian figured he was troubled by the mystery of how long he would remain a female for. He supposed that he could sympathize; he would rather be the gender he knew how to be.

'You shouldn't distress yourself over this too much, young master. It's unhealthy.' said Sebastian.

Ciel took a bit of his hair and began playing with it. 'I know. It's just that we don't know when this will subside… it's troubling.'

Ah, pride. One of the most glorious sins of hell, Sebastian told himself. His young master was afraid his family's reputation would be in even more ruin if the whole area of London were to find out about his "change". With a sad face, Ciel leaned back against his pillow. Sebastian frowned as well and placed a hand on the boy's head, caressing it softly.

'I'm sure it'll be over with soon.' said Sebastian, trying to comfort him.

Ciel only shrugged in response. He turned over, facing away from Sebastian. The demon thought about how complicated human emotions were. He felt that he would probably never know.

After Ciel fell asleep, he picked up the candlestick and left, closing the door and quietly as he could. As he strolled through the mansion corridors, his blouse was starting to feel much looser.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door and opened it, rolling the cart with his morning tea in. 'Good morning, young master.'

Ciel's eyes stung slightly as the sunlight beamed down on him, after Sebastian had open the large curtains covering the window. He opened his eyes and found Sebastian; not in the maid's uniform, but in his usual black uniform and tailcoat. However-

'What the hell?' Ciel suddenly exclaimed. Sebastian looked like his normal self, to his relief, but his hair was still as long as it was yesterday. Ciel checked himself, and thankfully he was male again, yet his hair was still long as well.

'It seems we've changed back.' Sebastian pointed out, seeming to be quite happy about it. 'However, we're going to need a haircut, no?'

Ciel groaned and fell backwards onto his pillow, causing Sebastian to chuckle at him. He greatly disliked haircuts.

* * *

Well, that's it, folks! Hope you enjoyed it~ (Sorry for the anti-climactic ending, I couldn't think of anything else lol _)

Yours truly,  
LMC


End file.
